


{ REPUBLISHED } i thought we were lovers

by dasypygal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, READ THE A/N, ill be adding tags later, no legit chapters yet, republished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasypygal/pseuds/dasypygal
Summary: ( alternatively titled: akaashi keiji just wanted some fresh air, not his ex senpai he'd been sleeping with back in college. the angst au nobody honestly wanted. )





	

ok so i deleted the original one because i honestly dont know what happened to that one. i probably pressed post without preview and it posted itself to the public to embarrass myself gosh fuck im so dumb the draft was barely done. i'll be posting the prologue in like a bit im so sorry. please forgive me for my mistakes ill try to make this story great and angsty ok.


End file.
